A Stroll in the Park
by FoRgEtReGrEt525
Summary: How exactly did Maureen and Joanne find Mimi in the park on Christmas Eve? MoJo OneShot.


**Another MoJo fic!!!! This was edited by Jenna (kawaii-peach14). R&R please**!

* * *

_Rinnnnnng! Rinnnnnng!_

"Can you get that?" asked Maureen in almost a murmur. The phone was ringing, and Maureen Johnson had no intention of answering it.

"Nope," Joanne replied, her arms crossed in front of her chest. They were both sitting on the couch, side by side.

Maureen groaned. Even on Christmas, she and her on-and-off girlfriend had their differences.

"All you ever do is groan and complain Maureen, just let the machine pick it up," Joanne said.

_Beep._

"_Hey guys, it's Mark, um... I was wondering if you guys could...um...do another quick look for Mimi tonight...because we can't...we..." There was a long sigh on the line. "I know it's Christmas but...Well, it's _Christmas_...And even though it probably won't' happen, I want Roger to be with Mimi, you know? Okay, um...well...Just...uh...Thanks."_

Finding Mimi at this point seemed absolutely hopeless, but that didn't stop Maureen from wanting to help in any way she could.

"Let's look for her later tonight. We can't give up yet."

Joanne nodded. "Fine."

* * *

"It's so cold outside," Maureen said as they wandered around in the park.

"Oh please Maureen, your acting like a child! We just got out here and your already complaining!" Joanne rolled her eyes and began to walk faster.

Maureen glared at her. "But my body is like an icicle!" she protested as she dramatically limped to keep up at Joanne's pace.

"Oh my God, just take my scarf!" Joanne cried to the diva who was still limping.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa hold on, since when are you letting me use something of... of... _yours_?" asked Maureen, letting out a fake gasp.

"What are you talking about, Maureen?" Joanne asked.

"I mean, since when do you care about me?"

"I don't, I just don't feel like hearing you complain!" cried Joanne.

"Ok, ya know what, this arguing isn't helping!" shouted Maureen.

"Maybe you're right, we should continue to search for Mimi, and _take_ the scarf," Joanne said.

"Fine," snapped Maureen. "You don't have to be such a nag..."

"What?— Maureen, who are you calling a nag? I'm the one who's hearing you whine that you're cold!" Joanne said angrily. "I mean, think of Mimi, she must be freezing!"

Joanne took a deep breath to continue what she was saying. "If we want to find Mimi, we have to stop fighting," she said.

They continued to walk in silence.

* * *

Two hours later, Maureen was still complaining. "Can we take a break? We've been looking for hours."

Joanne sighed. "Ok, um... let's sit on that bench."

As Maureen sat down, she saw someone wearing a leopard-printed jacket, huddled up against a nearby bench.

"Either I'm losing my eyesight, or I see Mimi over there," Maureen said, her eyes widening.

"What?!" Joanne asked, shocked.

"I'm dead serious Jo, look!" Maureen exclaimed.

Joanne took a double take to see Mimi shivering cold on the icy ground.

"Oh my God, we have to help her!" Joanne cried frantically. They ran over to the fragile Mimi, and Maureen knelt down and gently stroked Mimi's hair.

"Mimi? It's Maureen, sweetie. And Joanne. Can you hear us?" She asked.

Mimi opened her eyes a little, but then shut them again. She was taking deep breaths and was freezing cold. "We have to get her to a hospital right away" Joanne said.

"No... no I want to go to... to the loft" Mimi said. "I want to see R— Roger." Joanne looked at Maureen. "Should we?"

"Yeah, Mark did want us to bring her to the loft." said Maureen.

"Alright, um... I'll carry her, and you'll lead the way." Joanne said as she began to pick Mimi up.

* * *

Minutes passed and they finally came to the loft. "Help! Help someone! We have Mimi!" Maureen cried. Roger, Mark, and Collins ran down the stairs and found Mimi in Joanne's arms.

"We found her in the park" said Joanne as she gently gave her to Roger. They all ran back inside and Maureen got some pillows and put them on the table because there was no room on the couch. Joanne got a blanket and un folded it on the table. "Is she going to be all right?" asked Maureen.

"I'm not sure" said Roger.

"Um... I think we need some heat" said Mark.

"No, I think we need to call 911," said Collins. With all the hustle and bustle, Maureen and Joanne looked at each other for a brief moment, but then looked at the ground. They were quiet for a little bit, worried about Mimi. Maureen finally spoke up. "I...Um... I like that bracelet," she said.

"Um, Maureen, you got it for me," said Joanne.

"Oh, yeah..."

"Maureen, listen, I know we hade our ups and downs, but..."

"Say no more," Maureen interrupted. They both had forgiveness in their eyes.

"I'm sorry..." said Maureen.

"No, I'm sorry," said Joanne. "I— I just..."

"It's ok," Maureen said as she stroked Joanne's cheek. "I love you..."

"I love you, too, Maureen; I love you too."

As if on cue, Mimi's eyes fluttered open, prompting Collins, Mark, and the rest of the group to run toward her.

"I was heading toward this warm, white light...and I swear, Angel was there, and she looked good!"

Maureen and Joanne were so shocked, yet relieved, that neither of them could speak. They held hands, and that was all that needed to be said.

Mark looked toward the couple and he couldn't help but grin. All of the pieces that where shattered were coming together again. Mimi was alright, and everyone was back to normal. He glanced at Maureen as she pulled Joanne into a loving hug. Normally, a wave of jealousy would come over Mark as he wished that she would still hug him that way.

But today, at this very moment, none of that mattered to him.

Jealousy wasn't an option. And as he walked over to turn his movie on for his friends to finally see, he knew the one option that was available.

Love.


End file.
